Season 5
The fifth season aired in 1998. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes * "Cranky Bugs" - A crane causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. * "Horrid Lorry" - Three offensive lorries start taking over the engines' work. * "A Better View for Gordon" - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. * "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party" - The Fat Controller needs to urgently get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. * "James and the Trouble with Trees" - James is careless around some trees. * "Gordon and the Gremlins" - "Gremlins" start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visit. * "Bye George!" - George causes grief for Thomas, Duck and Gordon. * "Baa!" - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. * "Put Upon Percy" - Percy complains about getting dirty, and gets into a predicament in the mines. * "Toby and the Flood" - Toby gets in a dangerous position when a dam bursts. * "Haunted Henry" - Edward spooks Henry with a tale of a mysterious ghost. * "Double Teething Troubles" - A malfunctioning diesel causes more trouble than he's worth for Bill and Ben. * "Stepney gets Lost" - Stepney gets lost on the way home. * "Toby's Discovery" - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. * "Something in the Air" - Henry ignores Thomas' warnings about a dangerous line. * "Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach" - Thomas and Percy try to save an old coach from scrap. * "Thomas and the Rumours" - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. * "Oliver's Find" - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch whilst taking the mail. * "Happy Ever After" - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. * "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" - The Fat Controller goes on holiday. * "A Surprise for Percy"/"A Big Surprise For Percy" - Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he's in for a surprise. * "Make Someone Happy" - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". * "Busy Going Backwards" - Toad wants to go at the front for a change. * "Duncan gets Spooked" - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. * "Rusty and the Boulder" - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. * "Snow" - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * Harold * George * Caroline * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bulstrode (cameo) Characters introduced * Cranky * Old Slow Coach * Horrid Lorries * Old Bailey * Dowager Hatt * Derek (not named) * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * The ghost engine (does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) Category:Television Series